Mental Choices Are Completely Interfering Naruto's Road to Hokage!
by KaiKusakabe
Summary: Naruto wants to become Hokage. Who doesn't want to train to the Kage level, but there's only one problem... God decided to give the poor boy a head aching time, literally. Don't pick a choice? Pain to the head. Pick a choice? Pain to the body... and head. Well some choices aren't bad sometimes, but usually, they are. "I seriously hate these Absolute Choices, Believe it!"


**A/N: This just came to me while reading a Naruto x Gamer crossover. What if Naruto had the mental choices from God like Kanade Amakusa? Well, I'm going to give this give this a shot so please tell me where I need to improve. There's no schedule for this novel but I'll try to release it weekly, but it just depends on how much time I have.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Noucome. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **"** **Talking."**

 **'** ** _Thoughts'_**

 ** _[Choose: ①. Option ②. Option ③. Option]_**

 ***Actions***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:Nouruto**

"Naruto!". A scream was heard throughout the village. It originated in the Hokage's building. Just from the yell alone, anyone could hear the fury in it.

"Ca-calm down Hokage-Sama.". A low voice cried out from behind him. The man was in a beige hoodie with a mask with red stripes coming from the cheeks of the mask. The mask also contained pointed ears like a cat.

"Get someone to clean the Hokage monument.". Hiruzen sighed, calming down his anger.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. By the way, we've noticed that Naruto doesn't look too good after vandalizing the monument.". The Anbu reported.

"I see… I'll speak with him later, you're dismissed.". The third Hokage said, returning to his mountain of paperwork.

* * *

"Aww~ this sucks!". A blonde boy, in a bright orange jacket, shouted out on the red rooftop. The disturbance caused the birds in the park to flock together and fly away into the sky.

"Troublesome~. Naruto, can you not shout? You disturbed my peace and covered the sky with birds.". Naruto looked on the roof beside him. The boy had was wearing gray and green attire, a black lined mesh armor draped with a green lined jacket. He had his jet black hair tied like in a pointy ponytail.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru!". Naruto greeted one of his few friends.

[Choose: ①. Cloud gaze with the Shikamaru, someone will visit you. ②. Prank the Anbu cleaning the monument, someone will visit you with a passion!]

These words started to block his vision. The store names shifted into the options, even the clouds slowly morphed into the letters forming the sentence. _'I've been pranking without rest! No way am I going to go back there.'_ "One.". Naruto said walking towards his friend.

Shikamaru noticed his sudden stop and heard a quiet mumble, but he shrugged it off since it would have been a drag to know. The two boys laid on the rooftop staring at the sky for a few minutes.

"Hi, Shikamaru! Oh, hi Naruto, I didn't think you'd cloud gaze with us.". A chubby boy with light brown hair showed up, munching on a bag of chips. The boy had swirls on his cheeks and wore an unbuttoned green shirt draping over a beige shirt. He also had a white scarf around his neck.

"Hi, Choji!". Naruto greeted him, hoping that he was the person who visits him. The blonde has learned from experience that these 'Absolute Choices', as he's been calling them, are the real deal and can be traumatizing sometimes.

He couldn't help but shiver when he remembered the incident at the Hyuga Clan. The choice itself wasn't that bad but luck didn't really seem to be with him when it came down to a timed choice.

[Choose: ①. Tell Choji he's fat and stick to it. ②. Tell Shikamaru he's dumb and stick to it .]

 _'_ _This one's easy. I just have to stick with the truth.'_

"Choji…". Naruto looked at the chubby boy with a serious face. In turn, Choji returned the gaze with his own seriousness, while still stuffing his face with chips.

"You're fat.". Naruto downright stated. Shikamaru's closed eyes instantly burst opened when he heard these words. He could see Choji with his eyes turned demon, a fiery pressure was exerted on him.

"Na-naruto. Ch-choji isn't fat. He's just slightly plump.". Shikamaru tried to ease the tension in the air.

"Maybe. But I think he's more fat than plump. I mean, he eats food twenty-four-seven.". Naruto childishly explained to the Nara.

"NAR-U-TO! What did you call me!?". Choji asked him. Naruto could see a vein popping out of his head, sweat started to drop from his face.

"Sorry- Choji I didn't m- Ugh!". Naruto's head started to hurt as he tried to apologize. _'And STICK to it… I hate these choices!'_.

"I mean, yeah. You're very fat. You should lay off the food and go on a little diet.". Naruto shouted back after recovering from the head piercing pain.

"What about you huh Naruto? You only eat cupped Ramen! That's probably even more unhealthy than me!". Choji retorted while crumpling his finished potato chip bag. He took small but fierce steps towards Naruto.

"H-hey now Choji. Just calm down okay?. Naruto didn't really mean it. He's just playing around with us, right Naruto?". Shikamaru edged on, but Naruto said nothing and made no movements.

"Oh, so it was just a joke?". Choji looked towards the blonde's direction to get a confirmation. Naruto started to sweat, it got his bright orange jumpsuit wet. Tears started to form in his eyes and he cried out, "I really mean it. I mean I had to say that or that Shikamaru was stupid!".

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched slightly. He looked at Naruto like he would an imbecile. _'Curse me and my loose lips! Even more so, curse the absolute choices!'._

"Go ahead Choji.". Shikamaru reassured the boy making Naruto's heart drop.

A few minutes later Naruto returned home after eating at Ichiraku's. His face was beaten black and blue. It swelled up and made him look chubbier than Choji, to which he said, "Now look who's fat!".

"Me and my stupid choices!"

* * *

Naruto Age 8: Hyuga Incident

It was a cold day in the land of fire, normally you'd think you'd sweat. But winter changes the temperature no matter where you are. Naruto took a breath on his hands to warm them up. His breath was visible and it easily warmed up his hands.

He was taking a walk around the village since he didn't have anything better to do. Like usual, the citizens of Konoha glared at him like a monster. Naruto kept walking with his hands in his pocket, ignoring their gazes.

*Boing Boing*

A ball bounced over to Naruto's feet and stopped in front of him. He loosened his red scarf revealing an open mouth with a smile. He picked up the ball and was about to say something but he wasn't given the chance due to the whispering of the villagers around him.

"It's that boy, right? The one with the demon.".

"I hear it isn't a rumour.". Two women spoke.

"He gives me the creeps!". A boy his age said to his dad.

"Remember, don't play with him. You don't know what he'll do.". The father replied back.

The smile on Naruto's face faded and he dropped the ball, walking in the other direction. His stomach growled and he looked over at Ichiraku's. Sadly, he didn't have enough money to buy a single bowl of his favourite food.

Naruto slapped his cheeks and started running towards the forest, almost slipping on ice in the processes.

"What a weirdo.". A black haired boy with an Uchiha symbol on his back said, glancing at Naruto as ran away.

He ran his self-made targets and right towards the river. Hacking away at the ice he was able to dig a hole with some stone.

"That was close!". Naruto sighed in relief as he wiped away the cold sweat on his forehead. He grabbed his fishing rod and walked towards the hole that he almost fell into.

After an hour, he caught a few fish and went to his cooking area. He looked up and saw an old man, with wrinkles on his skin and his hair turned gray.

"Hi, Ji-chan.". Naruto waved at the man in front of the fire.

"There you are Naruto! I've been waiting for you forever you know?". His voice was filled with love as he talked to Naruto.

"Sorry, Ji-chan. I was catching some fish! Since I caught it, it's going to taste really good, ya know?!". Naruto replied.

"Give me the fish, you start drinking this soup you Ji-chan made.". Hiruzen said, forcefully taking the fish and handing him soup. Naruto just nodded and started drinking the soup.

*Gumble*

Both their stomachs roared with hunger. They stopped what they were doing, looked at each other… and burst out laughing.

"Good thing the fish finished cooking, right my boy?". The third Hokage said smiling.

"Yeah! You have really good timing!". Naruto said, chowing down on the fish.

"Of course! A ninja must never be late!". Hiruzen said passionately as he too starts to devour the fish.

"Bye Ji-chan~!". Naruto waved walking away from the grinning old man. They finished eating the food and went their separate ways when the sky turned dark. Most of the clouds dispersed but the few that were in the sky were enough to create snowfall.

"Today has been surprisingly quiet…". Naruto mumbled to himself walking towards the village.

He was walking towards his apartment when he saw a little blue haired girl crying under a street light. The snow flowed down at a slow rate, but there was some snow that built upon the girl's shoulders.

 _'_ _She's been crying for some time.'._

"Hey, what are you doing here?". Naruto asked the girl, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

With a big grin on his face, he said, "How am I supposed to find out if you keep crying?".

"I-I…". The girl's voice was quiet, even in the silence of the night.

"Where's your house?". Naruto questioned her. The girl looked up and stared at him with her white eyes, she nodded her head sideways in response.

"Come on, let's go!". Naruto grabbed her hand with a smirk and dragged her along with him. A small blush formed on the girl's face.

They were nearing the Hyuga residence when a notification popped up in Naruto's head.

[Choose: ①. Drop Hinata off at the Hyuga household tonight. In return, you request Hinata's life as yours! ②. Dash and turn the next corner, something unexpected will happen.]

' _I knew something was wrong! I haven't made an absolute choice all day. These options are...easily misunderstood.'_ Naruto felt a small headache after not choosing any of the choices.

He tried to resist the urge to grab his head and roll on the snow but it was futile. "Two, two, two! Better than getting killed!". He shouted out in pain. All of a sudden the head-splitting feeling stopped.

Fearing the pain, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and made a turn at the corner. Shocked, Hinata ran after him but at a slower speed. When she turned the corner expecting to see the red-scarfed boy, she only saw his clothes on the floor.

She slowly walked closer to the clothes and it shuffled. The sudden movement scared her and she stumbled backward. When she looked again, a blonde ear appeared from under the scarf. Sensing that she wasn't in any danger, she moved towards the scarf again.

The yellow head peered out from the scarf revealing a golden little puppy. The girl's eyes shined as she jumped at the dog snuggling and petting it. *Arf, arf, arf!*

 _'_ _Hinata, it's me! The boy who was walking you home!'_. The dog said, only understood by others of their kind.

Hinata stopped her small fangirling on the puppy and then questioned the situation. "Where did that boy go? His clothes are here but he disappeared.". Still unsure of the situation, she decided to hold onto his clothes until Naruto went to pick them up.

She held the dog on top of the clothes as she walked to her house. The snow still drizzled from the sky when they arrived.

 _'_ _Wow! She has such a big house!'_. Naruto couldn't help but think.

A man walked out from the house and stopped in front of the little girl. "What do you think you're doing. You are the important heir to the Main Family!"

"-I.".

"For your sake and the Family's sake, many people paid the ultimate price. It's time for you to learn these things.". Her father said to her.

Remembering how her cousin, Neji, cried at the funeral, tears started to well up in her eyes. She prevented it from falling down her face because she didn't want her father to think poorly of her.

"Now come along. You should get some rest.". They both entered the building. Most people disregarded the little puppy's presence. Hinata greeted the people she saw and bid good night.

[Choose: ①. Sleep here and suffer a painful fate. ②. Try and escape the building, suffer an even worse fate.]

 _'_ _Not another one! One obviously! Why would I want to suffer more.'_. Naruto thought out the situation and chose carefully.

Hinata placed Naruto and his clothes down on her dresser. "Little puppy, where do you want to sleep?". She asked, holding Naruto by his doggy armpits.

"Arf, Arf." _'My clothes.'_

Contrary to his wants, she placed him down by her pillow while saying, "My bed it is!".

Naruto mentally sighed. He just curled up into a ball and laid there to sleep.

"Good night~.". He heard the girls soft voice. "Arf~.". _'Good night~.'_

…

Naruto woke up before the break of dawn, on Hinata's bed. He was naked…

He quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming in panic. He speedily got out of the bed and tiptoed to the dresser, the holder of his clothes. He popped on his pants and had his shirt on halfway when he heard movement from behind him.

Frozen, he turned around to look. Hinata lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the side and saw Naruto changing.

"Uhh.. hi.". He said putting on his shirt and waved.

Hinata turned red as a tomato and screamed. Her eyes watered and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry. You this big house and family, I don't have anyone and I don't cry.". Naruto said lonely and seriously.

"Well, I should be going now.". He waved goodbye and turned around to leave.

*bump*

Naruto fell butt first on the ground.

"Ow~.". He rubbed his bum to ease the pain.

He looked up and his body stiffened. He was facing a very angry Hyuga, red-faced and veins popping from his forehead. The heat from his anger almost made his hair float.

"G-good morning.". Naruto said shakily.

"It seems we have an intruder~. Don't worry Hinata, I'll get rid of him right now." He calmly said with a terrifying smile on his face.

Before Hinata could open her mouth to say something Naruto was shot out of the building.

His body slammed into the fence in front of the Hyuga complex. In the instant, Naruto acupuncture points on his arm and stomach were pressed. He could move his arms and h felt like barfing out his stomach acid.

"You better thank Hokage-sama. If not for him, I would have hurt you further. Now Naruto, don't enter the Hyuga household without permission again!". Hinata's dad yelled with a view still in his head.

 _'_ _I really hate these Absolute Choices!'_. He mentally thought, struggling to get up and leave.

 _'_ _Naruto huh?.'_ The girl fell into her own fantasy as the boy left.


End file.
